ladeedabetterfandomcom-20200213-history
Dee
Dee is the main Character and leader of the "La Dee Da" Lable. The lable of their unique, chic style of clothing and merchandise! A New York girl obsessed with fashion! She often finds herself at a loss for WHAT to design however and may wind up in a slump for sometime until the next inspirational item or location comes along. Dee is sweet, kind, and adores her best friends! Along with Le Bun, the most sweetest, fashionale pooch around. Right now Dee has 3 Dolls released, with 2 more possibly on the way soon. She has recently turned 16 and her birthstone is the ruby, meaning she was born in July Personality As stated, Dee is a young sixteen year old girl who loves Fashion and wishes to make a career of it. She loves her friends and Le Bun and would do anything for them! Bold, Colorful, and sassy, The lable was named after Dee when her friends decided to make a Sweet themed party for her "Sweet 16". They tricked her into believing a contest was going to take place at a special location and met her with everyone dressed up with a sweet surprise in store. This inspired Dee to get together with her three friends and Le Bun and begin a new fashion lable. One unique, pretty, and fun! In her spare time, Dee usually looks towards anything for inspiration. Including photographs, food, locations, and so much more. She is required to have 3 things her always in order to get said inspiration: Le Bun, her sketchbook, and her lucky pincussion bracelet. She is also not wasteful. Usually she'll take scraps of left-over fabric and make a cute new look for Le Bun. Dee loves any and all shades of red, while her favorite food is New York styled Pizza. Her secret talent lies in Blogging. Appearance (Please keep in mind that each doll has differences from official/drawn artwork. For more info see the next segment) Dee is a girl who has just turned sixteen years old. Her skin is fair-tanned and her eyes are usually depicted as green-teal. She wears light red blush on her cheeks, and bright cherry-red lipstick. Her eye makeup is green-blue, with the left eyes made to resemble the hat on the statue of liberty. On her left ear she has a blue earring with a pair of scissors charm and a heart, while the right ear is a yellow sewing machine. Dee is a brunette with waist length hair and multiple glittery red highlights throughout it, her bangs are neatly cut across her forehead. On the top of her head is a giant glittery rose. Being a city girl, Dee normally wears City inspired fashion. Including her light blue themed dress with red bow on the hip and slightly puffed skirt with buildings and other city markings along the bottom. The hem consists of thin see-through material. Dee normally always wears her lucky pin cussion on her wrist. Along with red fishnet leggings and blue heals with big hearts at the toe. Usually she'll be carrying her items in a yellow Taxi Cab shaped purse with a single pink bown on one clasp. Over her dress is a short blue glittery jacket. Dots of Style, Dee's Sweet Party self consists of her dying her hair blond and making it very curly. She has multiple, thick streaks of blue, purple, and pink and a small part of hair worn with a pink bow. Her eye makeup is light blue and green with sparkly purple spots around her left eye. Her lips are fuschia pink. Dee wears a teal dress with a ruffled upper-half that is rainbow colored with a green sash-piece below her chest. The skirt has many colorful spots of dshapes and sizes all over it. She also has on hot pink leggings/pants with beads along the back, and white flats with small dots all over them. Her purse is circle-shaped with small bows. Around her neck is a two-layered necklace. Noticeably her eyes appear more blue-er here. 'Bollywood Bright, '''Dee's runway vacay self consists of dying her hair hot-fuschia pink and lengthening it somewhat with a wavy flair. She rids of her bangs completely. Her lips are peachy-pink and she gains golden eyeshadow and makeup. On her forehead she also has a golden jewel-like tattoo on her forehead. On the top of her head, she has a golden ornament with small blue gems along the end of each strip of gold. Dee wears a blue top with multiple loose gold necklaces around her neck and upper half of her body. Her skirt is very long and appeares to be mostly translucent. At her waist is a golden strap with big fuschia teardrop gem attached to the center. The skirt seems to have glittery circles embedded along it, as well as a long train, showing her legs mostly in the front. Her shoes are hot pink heels. (Anything after this point is rumored to be a real doll eventually, see gallery for official photo, name to change to official when given one) Anchor's Away Dee's hair coloring remains the same, though more reddened and pulled back with a pink and white themed bandanna. She wears light colored makeup with a white sun "spike" shape around her right eye. Her lipstick is light pink and she has a pink anchor with heart pieces on each ear. Dee's attire is simple, consisting of a yellow bikini underneath a white "half"-styled tanktop with single pink diagonal stripe and an oddly shaped skirt part that resembles a sparkly blue cloth. Her shoes are slip on pink and white flats. She carries a white and pink life-raft purse and a pink pair of heart shaped sunglasses. 2nd future Doll This Dee wears her long hair short and up in a curled beehive. It's dyed pink with thin, white stropes on both sides and small diamond hair gems. A tuft of bang curls towards the left and her eyes seem green colored. Her lip makeup is bright red-pink, and she has black art below her right eye and possibly pink eyeshadow. Around her neck is a multi-tiered gray necklace. Dee's dress is white colored with a corst-like top and a thin black segment around her hips with a black rose on the left side. The dress is reminiscent of a bridal dress with the bottom of the skirt fading to pink around the ruffles and inside of the skirt. She has loose, black fingerless gloves, black stylized pantyhose, and white shoes with black designds and buttons. Merchandise Each doll comes with a Craft. City Girl Dee Stickers include: Differences between Doll and official artwork: *The dolls hair length is an inch or two longer *The dolls hair isn't as glittery and reddened *The bow on her dress isn't as detailed *The lace trim is shown to be white-pale pink, while the official image has hot pink lace *The skirts imagery isn't as detailed on the doll *The dolls ornaments at the toe are different from the official artwork *The doll lacks Dee's Taxi Cab purse Dots of Style Stickers: Differences between artwork and doll: *Her hair is longer and more colorful and bright in comparison to the artwork. *The bows center is all green on the doll, while its the same shade as the bow with colored beads in the art *The top of her dress is different in style, lackings its rainbow theme. *Also note the dots all over the dress do not resemble the official arts *The leggings/pants lack their bead-pieces *The doll wears purple and green flats, totally different from official art *The purse has the same dot pattern as the art, but with different colors. Bollywood Bright Stickers include: Differences between doll and artwork *The hair is shown to be almost twice as long as the arts, and a different shade of pink *Her lips are fuschia pink, while the arts are peach colored *The eyemakeup is much more apparent on the doll, along with the tattoo on her forehead. *The hair ornament looks fake in comparison to the artwork *The shirts design is slightly different, and the beading/necklace is much different. *the glittery spots on the dress are more apparent on the skirt. Quotes ''"Rowdy Shouty Chic" "So here's the stitch..." "Dee-licious" Trivia *Many of Dee's attributes connect. Such as her love of the color red connecting to her birthstone, a Ruby. Which is the official Gem of July, when the dolls and website had been released. *So far, Dee has the most dolls released. Even if the 2 implied designs were to come out, she'd have a single lead over the other girls unless their normal appearances are released as dolls also. Gallery Yummy Pup.png Sparkle Sketch.png Pink Sparkles.png Photo.png Orange Yellow Sparkles.png Blue Purple Sparkles.png Bolly.png Swirly.png New York.png Girls Night Out.png Designs.png Main.png Anchor.png Dee possibly attire.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females